1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multifunctional medical instruments for performing various diverse procedures in anatomical cavities and, more particularly, to multifunctional instruments having distal ends for being introduced at the anatomical cavities from externally thereof via relatively small size natural or artificial openings in walls of the anatomical cavities and to methods therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary to perform various medical procedures in anatomical cavities, such as blood vessels and cranial, chest, uterine, pelvic and abdominal cavities, or on tissue or organ structures within anatomical cavities. It is desirable in many cases to perform such procedures via relatively small size natural or artificial openings in walls of the anatomical cavities to avoid the need for large incisions and accompanying trauma. Accordingly, endoscopic procedures, otherwise known as closed or least invasive procedures, have become extremely popular for use in performing various medical procedures in anatomical cavities. In endoscopic procedures, distal ends of instruments are introduced at the anatomical cavities from externally thereof via relatively small size artificial or natural openings in walls of the anatomical cavities allowing various medical procedures to be performed with the instruments under endoscopic visualization. Endoscopic procedures have many advantages over open procedures, which require relatively large incisions, including reduced trauma and recovery time for the patient.
In view of the advantages of endoscopic procedures there is a great demand to expand the procedures that can be performed endoscopically; however, expansion of endoscopic techniques into many areas has been limited due to the lack of medical instruments available for performing many procedures in anatomical cavities via relatively small size openings. In addition, many medical instruments that are presently available for use in endoscopic procedures are themselves limited in that the instruments can perform only a single procedure or function.
Accordingly, there is a great need for multifunctional instruments for being introduced at anatomical cavities via relatively small size artificial or natural openings in walls of the anatomical cavities to perform a variety of diverse medical procedures, such as manipulating tissue, separating adhering tissue (lysis of adhesion), tissue dissection, displacing healthy tissue from tissue to be treated, collecting tissue and/or fluid samples, stabilizing instruments introduced at the anatomical cavities, aspirating or absorbing body fluids, irrigating, electrosurgery, laser surgery and sealing or closing anatomical openings.